


A King Under Your Control

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took your mere presence to put two kingdoms at the brink of war, two kings so foolishly and desperately craving your affection. Though, your wish for peace between the three of you can't be anymore naïve. King AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Ahh, I'm so happy to post this one-shot, which I have invested quite the amount of time and effort into! With Haikyuu currently running--and blessing us all with a wonderful episode each week--I was inspired to write this one-shot after listening to "King" by Years and Years!
> 
> Please enjoy!

A conflict between two kings.

A war of infrequent standoffs between kingdoms rather than a series of battles.

Rather than a clash of ideologies or a claim for land, the true cause of such animosity was far less political. You knew the reason why this hostility of three years had, in fact, lasted for nearly two decades.

These two kings were fighting over you, after all.

Though your kingdom would be ideal to take over--or at least align with--the interest both Oikawa and Kageyama harbored was for your heart.

Oikawa Tohru, the charming but cunning ruler who could announce an absurd tax hike and still be fawned over by the people.

Kageyama Tobio, with his narrowed eyes and scowling face, could declare that the kingdom would offer free housing and food to the people for the years to come, only for them to run away in fear.

The former could plan out and declare war and still have time to flirt with married nobles, while the latter could turn allies into quivering obedience with a glance.

Somehow, you found yourself between their affection.

For as long as you can remember, there was always a rivalry between the two. Though Oikawa was the one to antagonize Kageyama--in those most infuriatingly childish yet aggressive ways--you knew that the other could not stand the thought of being left behind. To surpass and excel in perfection was the goal of the younger king.

Though the three of you belonged to different kingdoms, you were all sent to the same private school. Being close in age, you and Kageyama were in the same classes while the older Oikawa took more advanced ones. You were all mere children then, but the bickering was much the same to this day.

Oikawa slithering up from behind to take your hand, touting that Kageyama had spent too much time with you, and how it was torture to be separated from your sweet presence. At this time, Kageyama--though annoyed--still respected the wishes of his senior, even as his eyes cast a burning glare to the hand that eagerly grabbed yours. He couldn't quite explain it then, but there was something he loathed about seeing you dragged away by Oikawa.

You didn't mind attracting the attention of the two. Really, your only issue was making a choice between them both. Oikawa with his dazzling smiles, his incessant desire to pamper you, and his devilishly sweet words. Whereas with Kageyama, with his awkward way of offering a gentle hello, preferred to quietly stay by your side, always wanting you within an arm's reach--a subdued but meaningful way of expressing affection.

Eventually, your time together at school lessened as both princes traveled back to their kingdoms more frequently, all in order to practice being king. While you were capable of ascending to become queen, a matriarch formed not through marriage was still considered taboo. Annoying for you, yes, but you did not want to start a riot before you could rightfully clam the throne.

Meanwhile, Oikawa and Kageyama were honing both their skills as kings _and_ military leaders. The former was superb in both while the latter found it difficult to reach out to the common people, despite his excellent leadership in both planning and taking part in battle. For Oikawa, ascending to the throne of Aoba Johsai, with its long history of prestige, wealth, and power, was like child's play. On the other hand, Kageyama had much to improve and fix within Karasuno, a resilient kingdom that refused to yield to its enemies.

When they did return to school, now much older yet still as childish, it was inevitable that they would begin duking it out in your honor. Not so much as a brawl than a composed but fierce fencing match. More often than not, Oikawa would win. Kageyama was good and had the resolve, but the other was simply better.

Everything changed after one match.

The school year was beginning, it being the last for the three of you. There was a note tucked into your school books, requesting for your presence in the gym. Unlike the many times when students had come to spectate, there was only Oikawa and Kageyama. A confident grin was matched with a hard stare.

While drawing his sword, Oikawa chirped, "Tobio, you may as well give up now. You're a good king, but certainly not good enough for the dear princess. You know she's to wed someone, right?" His mischievous brown eyes traveled to where you stood, softening with affection, "And there just isn't anyone who could possibly be more ideal for her than me."

His sword already out, Kageyama's grip only tightened at the the handle, his teeth gritting, "I disagree."

There was something different about this duel. The circumstances were the same, but with both to claim their respective thrones at the end of this school year, it was now or never that things were settled between them both. Both were growing impatient, irritable with the other, especially Oikawa.

How could you possibly love Kageyama who could not offer even a sliver of what he wanted to shower you with?

The match was intense. Their swords clashed and you were simply waiting for one to shatter from impact. Oikawa maintained his composure, still goading on Kageyama, who was beginning to lose form the longer their match went on.

At last, a sword snapped apart and Kageyama slowly sunk to his knees.

With a triumphant sigh, Oikawa removed his head guard, his cheery demeanor now serious, "How many times will you lose to me, Tobio? Isn't it obvious? You will never beat me. And even if you did, history has shown that I am the one meant for her."

Clenching his fists, Kageyama punched the floor. From where you stood, you could see his eyes line with tears, and yet you didn't see a single one fall. He did suddenly take off after all, not even sparing you a glance in his shame.

It broke your heart to see Kageyama like this.

To Oikawa's surprised but desperate protests, you ran after him. He was always a fast runner so losing him wasn't a surprise. However, you knew him well and thus made your way to a small grassy alcove near the dining hall. He always went here to quietly--but intensely--enjoy his milk, especially when he was stressed out.

As expected, he was there, having fallen to all fours. He didn't turn around as he heard your footsteps, nor when you seated yourself by his side.

"Tobio..."

He grimaced outwardly. You may not have meant it, but there was such pity in your voice. Slowly, he shifted, now kneeling before you, his eyes red but no longer filled with tears, "...What is it?"

Words were never easy with him, whether he had to express or receive them. Knowing this, your arms reached out to embrace him. You expected for him to stay still, as he would usually do so, but to your happy surprise, he latched onto you tightly, his face buried in your neck.

"I-I'll..." He spoke shakily even as he tried desperately to remain calm in his passion, "I'll do better. I'll _be_ better."

"I like you as you are, Tobio." Your hands rubbed his back comfortingly. You were quite the contradiction, to offer such affection even as you harbored feelings for his rival. What could you say? You were a princess who could have anything.

He suddenly drew back while his features were fixed in a contemplative expression. His eyes fell to your lips.

"Tobio?" You queried as his hands moved to your cheeks. His touch was cold and made you shiver.

"Forgive me."

Those were the only words spoken before his lips met yours. The contact was rushed, a little too forceful yet still satisfying, oddly enough.

Aside from kisses to the cheek exchanged with both, this was truly your first kiss. Not even Oikawa had done this, as he had planned to woo you with a day of pure romance before claiming such a cliché ideal.

Thus was why as you both broke apart, the two of you noticed Oikawa standing there, his eyes wide while his pompous facade shattered before you. It was his turn for his eyes to line with tears.

Glaring vengefully at Kageyama, he hissed out, "How dare you?! What makes you think you can do that to her?! We know how this ends, Kageyama Tobio! She is going to choose me!"

Whenever his composure was lost, Oikawa was someone to definitely avoid. As such, you only rose up and stood in front of Kageyama while staring at the brunette with pleading eyes, "Tohru, please...that's enough."

"Why are you--why are you defending him?!" Oikawa cried out with agony as his heart ached. "Isn't the choice obvious?! I can't stand to see you offer your heart to him!"

Kageyama immediately stood to take your side, ready to defend you if necessary. Yet before he could stand before you, your hand pressed against your shoulder as you lowered your head.

"I'm afraid the choice isn't so obvious, Tohru."

When your head lifted once more, your cheeks were stained with tears, "It's not obvious at all! To choose between you both...I just can't!"

Neither could stop you from running away. They two were just as surprised.

This was the first time that the odd circumstances surrounding your relationship to both was brought up and directly confronted. The air still carried tension but seemed to go away the further you ran.

It would take time before you were left to choose once more, albeit under completely different circumstances.

The school year was near the end and you were celebrating your birthday. Relations between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno had strained considerably now with both their future kings so close to ascending the throne. Kageyama and Oikawa had avoided one another, all while seizing any opportunity to spend time alone with you.

For someone who had caused such animosity between the two of them, it was quite the sight to see them both attend your birthday party while offering you the same gift.

Persuasion.

Your party was hard to recall at this point, your mind dazed as you laid on your bed. The temperature in your room seemed too high yet still so delightful to take in. Though, the heat was not caused by a kindling fire, but by the bodies of the two princes who sought after you so desperately.

"So, my dear princess," Oikawa purred against your ear before his lips touched and trailed over your neck, "who is better?"

Kageyama lifted his head from between your legs. You were now caught between a devilish whisper and a hard stare. Your lips parted to speak, only to fall in a stutter. Of all the times to ask such a question-!

"I...I..."

Not waiting for another word, Kageyama's mouth planted over your slickness once more. His lack of experience was made up by pure desire, the eagerness to please you. While his hands firmly kept your legs apart, his tongue lapped against your center in long, fluid strokes.

"Tobio-" Your moan was cut short by Oikawa silencing you with his lips. Hearing you praise his rival in daily life was annoying enough--infuriating in this context. His hand, still remaining on your breasts, continued to knead your skin. To feel such suppleness--something he had craved and fantasized for so long--was nothing short of delight. Needing to hear you moan his name, his mouth joined his hand, kissing along your other breast.

The two eventually switched yet nothing further escalated--that was meant for whomever you would marry. To desire both was unfathomable but wistful thought for you. There was no way you could get the two to agree to this in the long run. There was no way you could even decide, as the two had whisked you away before you could blow out your candles, leading to servants scrambling around the castle to find you.

Again, another stalemate.

Your last year at school ended and the three of you separated ways. It would've been expected for you to have found a king, but your kingdom at least respected that you would only marry for love. In the meantime, as you assured, you would help strengthen your power by creating alliances with other lands. You had to, considering that you could not seek out your two obvious choices.

By doing so, you would alienate the other. Though it was something that you had done up until this time, you would now be risking your kingdom. You could not afford to do so, until you finally made that difficult decision.

Besides, it was better to keep out of the tumultuous politics between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno. Oikawa ruled with gracious flourish while conquering kingdoms and expanding his reign. Whereas with Kageyama, he too defeated those who stood up to his rule, only to accept alliances rather than enforcing his status as king.

A false sense of peace for your kingdom. Avoiding them forever was not possible. You knew this, and as tensions grew and their standoffs with one another became fiercer, something needed to be done.

Three years had passed since you last saw both. Your birthday was approaching once more. Knowing that the two were embroiled with empowering their respective kingdoms, you did not ask for them to show up the previous times. However, with an all-out war peeking out to the surface, you thought and hoped to quell the animosity by inviting them both to your celebration.

Only on the request that they come alone.

Though the men who composed the militaries of both Aoba Johsai and Karasuno were dear classmates to you, the risk that they even attempt to rid one another during this meeting was one you refused to take. Besides, your kingdom was one of peace so both would not be threatened in any sort of way.

Thus, as your party carried on and all of your attendees--both royals and the common people--were swept up in joyous dance, you and Kageyama waltzed together in the middle while Oikawa was pouting and angrily biting into cakes, glaring at the little world you both seemed to be lost within.

"Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka...they were all upset that they were asked to not come, you know," he spoke, his tone more so weary than empathetic. By no means was he an excellent dancer, but the two of you still moved together in graceful unison.

You smiled sadly in return, "Please tell them my apologies. I really wanted them to come--everyone really--but...circumstances."

His eyes closed for a moment as he sighed, "I understand your reasons. Don't say sorry to me." When his gaze returned to yours, it was intense and vibrant as it could be, "Say it to them directly."

"Directly...?" You felt his arms tighten around you. "Tobio-"

"Marry me."

Your eyes widened as your breath caught in your throat. From how his eyes were unwavering in their intensity and how his soft-spoken but meaningful declaration was, he--someone who always found it difficult to convey his feelings--was serious.

A quiet confession for only you to hear, yet one that left you utterly stunned. Such was Kageyama.

Meanwhile, everyone carried on, free and as joyous as they could be, unaware of what had transpired. Oikawa was always the one to confront you directly on your feelings, but now with Kageyama doing the same, with so much at stake, you knew the time was nigh.

But for someone as watchful as the king of Aoba Johsai, he--with all his impatience--had to delay things just a little longer.

"Ahh, my turn, my turn!" Oikawa chirped while reaching out to you with grabby hands. "Tobio, you've been selfish with time! Were it not for my desire to dance with the princess, I would've fallen asleep on my feet!"

The both of you snapped out of your stupor. Many party-goers had their eyes on you with Oikawa's sudden outburst, some eager to see you finally dance with the charismatic king.

Kageyama's hold lingered on you until you shifted slightly, moving to walk towards the brunette, but not before casting him one last glance. You yelped with how suddenly you were yanked into Oikawa's arms. His face brimming with more joy than when he first saw you that evening, he immediately swept you away with dance.

"To have you in my arms again, princess..." Oikawa began with a sigh of pure bliss. You felt his hands slowly run along your back, along with Kageyama's eyes boring into your very being as you danced. The sensation was gentle but deliberate, as though he was trying to familiarize himself with your body once more. Slowly, you were drawn closer just as his arms wrapped around you tightly, breaking the proper waltzing form.

His lips fell by your ear as he purred with utter, nearly excessive sweetness,

"I don't think I can bear letting you go again."

You knew some of these guests looked familiar.

Gasps and shrieks filled the ballroom as both you and Oikawa were surrounded by none other than his elite band of knights, with Iwaizumi pointing a sword at a bewildered, but quickly infuriated Kageyama.

Oikawa's knack for cunning flair was as strong as ever. You felt like you should've seen this coming, but with your naive heart, you thought to amend things without breaking what you shared with the two kings.

"A step behind again, Tobio! Such a shame, but it appears that I have finally won!" Oikawa chirped while holding onto you with utmost glee.

Kageyama snarled, desperately wanting to draw a sword that he did not have, "Oikawa--! How dare you...!"

Chuckling joyously, Oikawa looked around at the room, paying no mind to the faces of all the attendees, "To my future citizens, please do not be alarmed! I am simply hurrying the process of unifying this kingdom with Aoba Johsai! Truly, my relationship with the princess has been nothing but a long engagement! Now, I have taken over nearly all that this continent has to offer, which I will happily give to the dear princess!"

He turned to a guard who had rushed forward, noting the shakiness in that man's hand. With a smirk, he remarked, "Please do not bother. I will be your future king after all~!"

Iwaizumi blinked only to glare when Oikawa prodded his shoulder teasingly, "What?"

"Iwa~ I leave the task of taking all the desserts with you~!"

"You what-?!"

At least this friendship was still as lively as ever, even if it meant that you were now taken away by Oikawa. Your parting words were calm, just enough to ease the worries of your people. Though no matter how sweet your tone was, there was nothing you could do to quell the turmoil evident on Kageyama's pale features.

With his genius, of course Oikawa would think of something like this.

It was why--even in such a relatively short amount of time--Kageyama was prepared.

As soon as you were lead out of the parameter of your kingdom, there was a roadblock, one consisting of the fierce band of knights that served under Kageyama. At least you did not have to apologize to Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka, who looked so happy to see you once more.

"You all-!" Oikawa gaped while drawing you closer to his chest. Looking at his features, you could see how baffled he was to see that Kageyama had also taken the initiative.

"Oi, stop standing around like an idiot and let us take care of this!" Iwaizumi snorted while nudging the king away with the handle of his sword, only to offer the weapon to him while drawing out another. "You on the other hand will be needing this."

The arms wrapped around you finally loosened and released. Oikawa wielded the sword tightly before slowly turning around, his eyes flashing with intensity, one rivaled by the man who approached you both. He too was ready to battle and take on a long overdue rematch.

"So you've improved, Tobio," he spoke lowly while his gaze narrowed. "I'm honestly a bit impressed. However-!"

"Oikawa, you can say and do all you want, but I will not rest until I hear an answer from her!" Kageyama growled while readying to strike. "How dare you make a decision for her?!"

His features no longer as cold yet still so fiery in their hatred, Oikawa let out a harsh, sniveling laugh before welcoming the other king's attacks with his own, "I'm only helping her make the obvious choice!" 

For all these years, you had merely stood by and watched as they fought and loathed each other for your sake. However, there was simply no way you could continue to be a mere spectator. Action that should have been done years ago must be taken now. These two kings, forever under your control, would not stop until the other was finally done away with. It was something you could not even begin to imagine.

You took a step forward while raising your hands in a pitiful gesture for them to stop.

It happened all too quickly. The sound of Karasuno facing against Aoba Johsai rang in your ears, the harsh noise of steel meeting steel reminiscent of your school days. Funny how both Kageyama and Oikawa looked so blurry to you, but in one moment, they were as clear and vivid as could be.

Horrified, Oikawa cried out your name in agony, absolutely shaken while he dropped his sword and his composure. A vicious, guttural bellow erupted from Kageyama as he stared at you with utterly pained distraught. You could not afford to break one heart while protecting the other. In your selfishness, you had to crush both at the same time.

"Oikawa, what just-?!"

"K-Kageyama! Kageyama, what did you do?!"

Iwaizumi and Hinata sounded so distant. The weather today was supposed to be warm, but you could not help but feel a sudden chill, a numbing sensation, really.

Offering one more smile to both of your dearly beloved, foolish kings, you uttered,

"I'm so sorry--I just wanted us to all be together."

On this day, three royals reunited to celebrate the birth and bright future of one. Now, two remained to mourn their loss.


End file.
